


Techno’s House

by honkknoah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Ranboo doesn’t like water, Techno is just worried abt Ranboo, Tommy is a good brother ig, dadza to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: What if it was Ranboo who accidentally blew up Technoblade’s house?
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 183





	Techno’s House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!! Not my best work, just felt like writing something about how Ranboo blew it up instead of Phil ! I rlly rlly hope u enjoy !! My twitter is @honkkiero <3

Ranboo blinked swiftly. Everything happened in a flash. 

He was just playing with Tommy in Techno’s house, throwing invis potions on each other and then drinking milk instantly, trying to dodge arrows. 

His ears ring violently. He staggered a bit before sitting down harshly on the floor. He remembers now, a creeper came in and blew up the house. 

He looks up for Tommy frantically as tears start to fill up his eyes. 

“Fuck” Tommy says as he rushes over to his friend. “Hey, Hey, Ranboo it’s alright, don’t cry! We can fix it..” Tommy trails off as he looks around. Half the house was blown up, bits of charred wood and items from chests were scattered around. It would take them days to fix this, and Techno and Phil would be back soon. 

“N-No Tommy you don’t understand!” Ranboo whimpers as hot tears roll down his face and electrocute his skin with every touch. 

“They’ll kick me out, Tommy.. I’ll have nowhere to go!” Ranboo whips the tears off his face, trying to get the stinging sensation to go away but he cries harder. 

“Hey, it’s alright. They’ll understand. Can I hug you?” Tommy asks hesitantly. 

Ranboo opens his arms and nods and Tommy hugs him gently. Ranboo cried in Tommy’s arms and both their ears were still ringing so they didn’t hear when Techno and Phil were walking over. 

Techno gasps and Phil runs over to the boys. 

“What the fuck happened?!” He asks harshly, but quiets his voice when he sees Tommy comforting the other.

“You want me to tell them?” Tommy asks Ranboo softly. Ranboo nods. 

“Me and ol’ Ranboo here were playing around in the house like you told us too, and a creeper came up and blew up half your house. Ranboo’s cryin’ because he thinks you’re gonna kick him out.” 

Ranboo rocked back and forth in the snow, shaking violently. Tears streamed down his face as he spoke. “Please don’t kick me out, pleas, I- Please, I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ 

Tommy rushes back to Ranboo’s side, leaving the adults standing in the snow as Tommy got to the boy before them. 

Tommy calms down his friend gently, while Techno slowly walks up to them. 

“Ranboo,” He starts. “We aren’t goin’ to kick you out, it wasn’t your fault. You’re okay. We can rebuild.” 

Ranboo’s face burned and his skin bubbled as he looked up at Techno. Phil gasped in the back and came running over. 

“Fucking hell, is this why you never went in water?” 

Ranboo nodded frantically. His anxiety was slowly coming down. As the adrenaline went down, his pain became unbearable. “H-Hurts” he whines.

Phil runs over to the remaining part of the house and rushes back over with regen potions. He splashes them on Ranboo’s face. 

Ranboo whimpers as the cooling effect washes over his face and the stinging goes down. 

He groans and falls over into Tommy. Tommy catches him and holds him gently. “Hold on, big man.” 

Ranboo falls in and out of conciseness and Tommy starts to freak out. 

“You guys can stay at my place until your house is finished, Ranboo needs to be somewhere safe to recover, right? My house is safe.” 

Phil nods and Techno grunts. “We can rebuild the house easily.” Techno says. “What matters is that Ranboo is okay.”

Technoblade takes Ranboo from Tommy’s arms gently, they grab their important things and head for Tommy’s house. Things would be okay.


End file.
